


feels just like velvet

by yanhaohui



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternative Universe - Historical, Anal Sex, Bed Sex, Blood, Blood Drinking, Bottom Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Breaking the Bed, Consensual Blood Drinking, Creampie, Dom Xu Ming Hao | The8, Feeding, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut, Strength Kink, Sub Hong Jisoo | Joshua, They're cute, Top Xu Ming Hao | The8, Unprotected Sex, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Vampire!Minghao, alternative universe, and also makes humans feel good, as stated in a prior work blood drinking is like an aphrodisiac for vampires, human!joshua, set in like the 1800s, usage of european titles though this isn't really set in either asia or europe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:10:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22711336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanhaohui/pseuds/yanhaohui
Summary: minghao's desperation for a feed, often finds itself entangled with the desperation he has to worship his boyfriend joshua's body.aka minghao is thirsty (literally and figuratively) and decided to kill two birds with one stone and feed from shua during sex.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua & Xu Ming Hao | The8, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 1
Kudos: 124





	feels just like velvet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silverbyeol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverbyeol/gifts).



> title taken from intro: like velvet by nao. 
> 
> find me on tumblr [yanhaohui](https://yanhaohui.tumblr.com/)
> 
> there is also a small playlist i made that can be found here ["feels just like velvet" playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5msuohAG0fvEN2g90Tn8sW?si=yz2hAIDhSEKSLgH91XaIGA)

the hunger inside of him gnaws hungrily in his chest with every small touch or when he leaves the shortest trail of kisses along joshua's cheek. he forces oxygen through his nose and then out in an exhale. desperate to focus on something besides the consistent thump of a heartbeat ringing in his ears, making his mouth water at the possibility for a delicious meal. 

his fangs ache until he grits them, willing them to stay put while joshua is so, so close. pressed up against his side as they snuggle on the small plush velveteen couch. 

minghao pauses to admire the plushness of the younger male's lips, bruised red from his nervous nibbling, and while they stay tucked away in minghao's small cottage abode on the edge of the growing city. the darkness of the sky had settled in, its inky blackness bringing the sounds of the night as well as the unknown. deemed too dangerous to send someone of such esteem out on a singular horse for a few hours ride. 

thus minghao sits back, tugging joshua in close, letting the human sit perched half on his thigh, half off with an arm around his shoulders. joshua's warm breath on his skin, his soft kisses leaving touches of warmth, yet he eases closer towards a frenzied state. 

joshua teases his lips with his thumb before their lips meet together once again, licking into minghao's mouth with a boldness that causes a shudder to run down his spine.

fingers work at the various buttons of his blouse, the lithe body on his lap, shifting forward until joshua's scent surrounds him. the vampire's eyes shoot open at the unmistakable scent of arousal as it rolls from joshua. minghao mewls and tilts his head back, desperate to rein in his dwindling control. 

in a quick blur of movement, he flips them, pinning joshua underneath him as warm hands ghost down his cold chest. his cock hardening at the prospect of lust and a possible feed. a steady  _ thump, thump, thump, thump _ of joshua's quickening pulse has him swallowing thickly. 

"hao~ please," joshua begs desperately, hips rutting against hao's thigh in search of friction. 

"my sweet dove, shhhh," he coos softly, bringing a cold hand to caress his flushed cheeks. "gods, you're so breathtaking... you don't even know the way you affect me; your scent, your touch," he murmurs leaning down until his breath fans over joshua's jaw, their eyes meeting. 

"ruin me," he rasps as minghao's nose ghosts along his jaw, taking in his airy flowery scent. 

minghao's tongue drags across shua's décolletage, while his lover's back arches with the smallest moans leave his lips. he forces himself to maintain his control even as shua's inviting scent draws him closer.

_ bite him. let his coppery blood fill your mouth. you want him so badly. he's begging for you, give him what he wants _ . his inner thoughts bounced around, while the devils on his shoulders whispered them into his ears.

minghao's hands tremble as he shifts back to hastily remove his flouncy linen top while the young marquess does the same. his fingers work at the various buttons of his trousers — their clothes thrown to the sides.

the edge of the sofa dug into his shins; his hands went to shua's hips as he eased himself between his soft thighs, whispering for joshua to cling to him. lifting his human as though he was weightless, in a flash, minghao finds himself settling shua on the edge of the mattress. minghao rids himself of any remaining undergarments, admiring the golden hue of shua's body as he removes his own. 

the human shifts himself higher on the bed until he sits perched in the center surrounded by the clean down-feather duvet. his legs spread, and his knees are bowing inward as his chest warms at minghao's focus.

" _ aein~ _ " he whispers alluringly, he barely startles at the way minghao appears before him in the blink of an eye. his lithe body settled between toned thighs, minghao grasps one of joshua's calves pressing small kisses there and working his way up.

minutes pass wordlessly, the sounds of their breathing and the creaks of the wooden frame. or their lips as fingers lace themselves into minghao’s shaggy hair. dragging minghao back into a sloppy kiss. before minghao finally thrusts in with a small squelch of oil. a sweet whine escaping joshua's lips, followed only by the breathless pant of " _ i prepared myself for you, aein. _ " the following roll of minghao's hips is slow yet in the last moment he allows his hips to slam forward. joshua trembles below him, back splaying against the mattress as his arms go to grasp the sheets and blankets.

minghao's torso dips forward to grasp the headboard over joshua's soft body. while thrusting in and out in smooth, fluid motions as shua's heartbeat thumps in his ears.

minghao shifts to grasp onto the wooden headboard frame of his canopied bed, his grasp tensing until the wood makes a noise of complaint, nearly threatening to crack if he didn't control his strength. 

"fuck, aein, fuck," joshua choked out when hao's hips rocked forward and nudged at his prostate. just barely. minghao's hips eased back until his cock threatened to slip out, yet he pistoned his hips and pushed back into joshua harder as joshua's thighs tightened around his waist as he let out the softest mewls.

joshua had half a mind to raise his upper body to capture minghao's lips with his own with all of the caution thrown to the wind. hao's hips slammed forward again to bury his cock into the human who clung to him, joshua pleading for more while baring his neck. 

joshua's scent called for him to take a bite from his throat; he swallowed thickly and let himself mark up the skin with hickies and small bites. even with a hand clinging desperately to the tattered headboard in an attempt to not bruise joshua's body, with a particularly rough thrust the frame slammed against the wall while joshua let out a small shout. the sound of the headboard splintering filling the room, neither of them bothered enough to stop.

minghao's hand drift to lace their fingers together above joshua's head, his lips ghosting over the shell of his ear, "you're taking me so well, little dove. i'm going to drink now, gonna let you feel so good.." he lulled as he peppered the younger's face in kisses. joshua's small pants as he slowed his thrusts filled the space between them.

in the moment his teeth sunk into the junction of joshua's neck, minghao felt himself slipping. the flood of fresh blood coursing through his body acted much like a drug even as he fucked joshua into oblivion. "fuck, please don't stop," joshua rasped. 

the humans own body warming from the slight amounts of venom that worked their way into his body. making him more desperate for hao. his hips stuttered as an orgasm ripped through him, painting his chest with streaks of cum. 

his nails were digging into minghao's back, raking them downwards as the pleasure flooded him. hao's thrusts brushed the head of his cock against his prostate, fucking him into oversensitivity. minghao's fingers clung to tan skin, his thick thighs or small waist, as his body was driven to take with each mouthful of blood that soothed the burn in his throat. 

joshua's eyes fluttered open and close, losing himself to the euphoria and the call of unconsciousness from blood loss. he swayed between consciousness and unconsciousness like a wooden boat against the shore of some seaside village. his fingers work their way up to grasp at the long edges of minghao's hair in an attempt to pull him off. 

minghao forces himself out from the desire to drink till shua was dry, his tongue lapping across the open wounds until he could see them starting to heal up even when there were slobbery streaks of saliva and blood against joshua's bare throat. a mix of both were staining the sheets too. 

it took barely two more quick thrusts into joshua's tight heat before cumming inside of him. joshua's arms and legs tightened around him, a small sob of relief leaving him as hao's hips came to a halt, his hips jerked with a small, weak second orgasm before he slowly went lax. 

joshua's chest heaved with each breath while minghao shifted above him to give him space, slowly easing out of him, hao settled into the spot beside him, letting joshua seek comfort in his cold body as a way to cool down. his fingers carding through sweat-drenched locks. 

even when the human grumbled quietly over the action, minghao left a small kiss on the crown of his head. 

he waits until joshua falls asleep to slip from the sheets to enter the small washroom. he soaks a small rag with clean water, lathering a small amount of soap into it before he is careful in wiping shua clean. making sure to be thorough, save for joshua's damp hair. he slips joshua into a thick warm robe before pulling a thicker knit blanket over his sleeping body. he dresses in something light before slipping into bed besides joshua. eyes tracing over the faint markings that ease down his neck, and the array that litter shua's hips and thighs. 

when the hours pass and shua, twists, and turns, grumbling as he sits up in bed, only to scrunch his nose at the discomfort. hao can only muse out a teasing, "i think i did a small number on you," that gets him a swat to the chest.


End file.
